Le Fil Rouge
by Mystis-Blue
Summary: Doflamingo possède l'Ito Ito no mi. Pourtant, il ne sait pas que ce fil rouge le relie à une certaine personne dans la Marine. Ce n'est que quand il s'apprête à tuer son petit frère qu'il en prend vraiment conscience. ( YAOI Doflamingo X Corazon ) Terminé.
1. L'oiseau est mort

Doflamingo était devant son frère, arme à la main. Regardant ce dernier dans les yeux au travers de ses lunettes de soleil.

 **\- Fufufu je n'en ai pas cru un mot quand Vergo m'a tout raconté... Il faut y croire pour y voir, tout tombe sous le sens !**

Il enleva la protection du pistolet. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette pour tirer. Il allait le faire. Corazon ou plutôt Rossinante son propre frère l'avait trahi. Il n'avait pas voulu voir tous les signes qui montraient sa trahison. Le fait que la marine arrivait toujours et encore à le suivre, ou le fait que son frère est réapparu comme ça quelques années auparavant... Il était bien comme son père. Une raclure, une merde... Comparé à lui, son frère était trop faible !

De plus il avait donné l'ope Ope No Mi à ce foutu gamin !

Doflamingo avait la rage, il avait la haine au fond des tripes ! Son incompétent de petit frère n'allait jamais lui tirer dessus !

 **\- Quel regret de devoir tuer encore un membre de ma famille.**

Le blond allait tirer. Mais Rossinante le fit avant lui...

 **\- Jeune maître ! Corazon espèce d'ordure !**

Joker se prit une balle dans le ventre... Son frère en ce moment présent avait les yeux fermés et il se mordait la lèvre. Il lui avait tiré dessus sans regarder.

Doffy ouvrit grand les yeux, comment avait-il osé ? Ce moins que rien !

Trois coups de feu firent écho. Il avait tiré lui aussi. Corazón allait le payer !

 **\- J'suis désolé...**

Doflamingo fronça les sourcilles. De quoi parlait-il ce crétin ?

 **\- De pas avoir pu t'arrêter avant, de pas avoir pu te changer... Mais au moins, Law lui, n'aura pas le même destin que toi... C'est... mon seul regret...**

 **\- Ferme là.**

Il restait insensible à toutes paroles de son propre frère. Il n'avait jamais été un sentimental. Le blond allait tirer et le tuer mais il vit à la dernière minute un fil lâche rendu rouge avec le coucher du soleil... Son œil fut attiré par cet éclat soudain.

 **( Flash Back )**

 _Après l'horrible affront qu'il avait subi face à tous les villageois, Doffy était parti dans les ruelles mal famées de la ville. Il avait une terrible envie de buter son vieux pour toutes les monstrueuses choses qu'il avait dû subir, pour la honte dans lequel il l'avait mis. Doflamingo avait mangé dans les poubelles pour survivre ! Il n'y avait rien de plus horripilant pour lui que de s'en souvenir ! Il était un Dragon Céleste ! Les humains devaient être inférieur à lui ! Ils devaient lui baiser les pieds à chacun de ses pas, baisser les yeux, se prosterner ! Et rien ! Il n'en était rien ! La bêtise de son géniteur avait tué sa pauvre mère ! Et si ça continuait comme ça, bientôt ils allaient tous la rejoindre dans la tombe !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, petit ?_

 _Un immense homme lui faisait face._

 _\- J'veux me venger d'mon père qui m'a tout pris ! j'sais que t'as des armes, donne-m'en une !_

 _L'homme morve avait fait parler le jeune Dragon Céleste. Doflamingo n'en avait rien à foutre de raconter son histoire à un parfait inconnu. Mais au moins, l'homme morve était fixé sur lui. Subjuguer par l'enfant, Trebol l'avait gardé avec lui quelques jours, pour lui présenter le reste de la bande... Mais l'enfant roi se faisait de plus en plus impatient. Finalement, Trebol prit parti de lui donner ce qu'il voulait..._

 _Il lui avait donné sous les yeux, un pistolet et un fruit du démon. Pour cet enfant prometteur et digne d'un roi, il allait tout lui donner. Le meilleur, pour le meilleur._

 _-Le Ito Ito No Mi est un fruit formidable. Il est le seul fruit au monde à indiquer à son utilisateur son âme sœur par un fil rouge._

 _\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! C'est que second devant son pouvoir ! Avec, je vais pouvoir tuer tout le monde !_

 _\- Doffy tu ne devrais pas l'ignorer, si tu tues ton âme sœur, tu meurs aussi._

 _\- Alors je l'enfermerai dans un endroit où personne ne pourra la tuée !_

 **( Fin du Flash Back )**

Doflamingo fut tiré de ses souvenirs par les pleure de son petit frère.

 **\- Tss.**

Il rangea son arme dans sa veste. Carazon était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il se retourna donnant des ordres au reste de sa famille.

 **\- Embarquez-moi le cadavre de cette raclure, on cherchera Law plus tard, il faut partir, la marine est là. Dépêchez-vous.**

Doflamingo n'attendit pas plus pour s'envoler avec l'aide de son fruit du démon. Flottant dans les airs.

Il allait réserver à son tendre frère un sort pire que _la mort..._

* * *

Le monde de One Piece est à Oda Sensei !

Doflamingo x Rossinante

Plusieurs chapitres.

Retrouvez cette fanfiction sur wattpad !


	2. La cage dorée de l'oiseau Noir

Quelque temps plus tard.

Aucune trace de Law. Ce fameux soir, le blond et sa famille avait échappé de peu à une arrestation de la marine. Corazon quant à lui, ne s'était pas réveillé de ses blessures. C'est que son grand frère y avait été un peu trop fort avec lui… Doflamingo avait avancé plus que prévu ses plans, il allait faire chanter le gouvernement et devenir Grand Corsaire. Il allait aussi prendre le trône de Dressrosa plus tôt. Monet était déjà là-bas, Vergo travaillait pour la marine. Il ne restait plus que le sort de son frère.

Le pirate s'en alla dans une salle où son frère était soigné. Il entra dans celle-ci, refermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Sur la table de chevet, Baby-5 avait posé un vase avec des tournesols. Doffy s'essaya sur la chaise non loin. Ses doigts firent des mouvements. Un à un, il arracha les pétales des fleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

La personne dans le lit bougea. Doflamingo arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire à la pauvre fleure pour regarder son petit frère dans le lit. Corazon ouvrit les yeux, puis il se retourna sur son autre coté, faisant dos à son frère.

 **\- Fufufu…**

Ricana Doflamingo. L'attitude de son frère était tellement puérile !

 **\- Tu comptes de cacher encore longtemps ?**

 **\- La ferme.**

 **\- Et dire que tout le monde te croyait muet. Même moi tu as réussi à me berner. N'empêche, tu m'as tiré dessus Rosi, tu as fermé les yeux mais tu m'as quand même tiré dessus et ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais.**

Le grand corsaire rigola à gorge déployé.

 **\- Tu as tiré sur père. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as peu être un tel monstre alors que nos parents étaient doux et aiment avec nous.**

 **\- Père était un faiblard avec ses idées. Les hommes ne sont en rien sur le même pied d'égalité. Et à cause de lui, il nous a privés d'un avenir radieux. Nous sommes nées avec tout. Tu étais trop petit pour comprendre, toujours là en train de suivre mère partout. Nous sommes des Dragons Célestes, des dieux tu me comprends ?**

 **\- Je comprends surtout que tu es fou…**

 **-Fufufu, ne t'en fait pas, bientôt, tu me rejoindras dans la folie. Je vais te briser Rosi, te briser, tu m'entends . Jamais plus tu ne retourneras dehors.**

Il partit dans un rire de dément.

Le calvaire avait commencé pour Rossinante. Tous les soirs, exactement à la même heure, son frère venait dans sa chambre de convalescent. Tous les soirs, il jouait avec ses files. S'amusant à le manipuler. Corazon ne mangeait pas . Il s'en chargeait, hors de question qu'il meurt de faim, ce serait trop facile. Il l'avait forcé à se nourrir. Doffy avait pris un malsain plaisir à le faire. De même qu'il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui et de glisser sa main dans les vêtements de son cadet. C'était… plus fort que lui…

Puis au bout d'une semaine, il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas encore franchi la barrière, celle-là, celle de quelques vêtements enlever.

Mais ce soir la était différent. Doflamingo n'était pas revenu pendant deux jours. La mission avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu. Le grand blond aux lunettes de soleil se pressait de revenir dans sa chambre. Pour le trouver lui. Il avait mis un bracelet en granite marin à son petit frère. Il le trouvait plus docile comme ça…

 **\- Rosi-Chan tu m'as manqué, fufufu.**

Il se coucha sur son lit en plume tout comme son manteau. Son petit frère quant à lui était près de la fenêtre à regarder le paysage nocturne. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Ce qui agaça passablement le blond.

 **\- Viens embrasser ton frère.**

Mais l'autre blond ne répond pas. Agacer, l'homme en rose ne tient pas très longtemps face à ce long silence. Et c'est par la force qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut. Le faisant venir par un mouvement de doigt. Un grand sourire se forme sur son visage. Son frère l'enlace.

 **\- Arrête ça.**

 **\- Arrêter quoi ? Fufufu.**

 **\- Ce jeu malsain.**

Le blond rigole encore. Sous ses yeux, Corason se dévêtit de son manteau noir. La seule chose qu'avec son maquillage que le blond lui est laissé garder.

 **\- Mais petit frère, qui a dit que c'était un jeu ?**

Il regarde de ses yeux gourmands le corps de Rosi, dissimuler sous sa chemise à cœur. Un mouvement de doigt et c'est lui qui lui enlève son manteau rose. Son frère est tour près et ne dit rien, serrant la mâchoire et fermant les yeux. Doffy voudrait à ce moment la savoir à quoi il pense…

 **\- Je t'en supplie …**

Corazon n'obtient qu'un rire. Le blond continu, voyant que ça affecte son petit frère de la plus tragique des façons.

 **\- Tu sais Rosi, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car je t'ai toujours vu comme tel.**

Le corsaire commença alors sa torture. Il dirigea Rossinante comme un petit pantin. Ce dernier ne disait plus rien. Doffy observait le visage de son jeune frère. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre. Intéressent. Comme le fil rouge qu'il a vu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Corazon enlève sa chemise, Doflamingo est couché sur le lit, son frère au-dessus de lui. Il a le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux dissimulés sous ses lunettes de soleil le dévorent du regard. Rosi se met à trembler, quand il commence à défaire le pantalon de son grand frère.

 **\- Hurle pour moi tu veux ?**

Doflamingo coupe son emprise sur lui et le renverse. Brutalement, il vient nicher sa tête dans le cou de son frère, le mordant jusqu'à faire de belle trace. Il s'occupe lui-même de les dévêtirent. Les bras de rossinante essayent de le repousser mais en vint, ce qui fait rire son grand frère. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Le blond aux plumes roses passe au niveau suivant.

Enfin nu, Doffy touche embrasse chaque recoin de peau de son petit frère. Il a même enlevé ses lunettes, le regardant dans les yeux. Le visage de son frère est rouge. Il aime ça, le voir perdu. Celui-ci n'arrête pas de le supplier d'arrêter, il adore le voir pleurer.

Il le retourne sur le ventre, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de la paume de ses grandes mains. Il frotte sa verge entre ces fesses. Son petit frère pleure contre l'oreiller et de ses mains, il sert les draps.

 **\- Ne fais pas ça…**

Sa voix n'est plus que murmure. Doflamingo appuie son corps sur le sien, l'écrasant de son poids. Il ne dit rien. Juste un rire sort de sa bouche, un rire horrible et lubrique. Sans avertissement, le blond enfonce sa verge dans son anus, à sec. Corazon hurle. Et dans cette douce mélodie, le blond donne des coups de butoir, faisant grincer le lit.

Le petit frère détruit, du sang dans le lit, il recommence, inépuisable, inarrêtable. Et il susurre à son oreille.

 **\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais te briser, Rosi-Chan.**

Toute la nuit, la chambre fut remplie des gémissements de Corazon. Le blond lui y trouva une satisfaction immense. Il baisait avec le même sang que lui, il n'en était pas dégoûté, il en était même excité.

La même chose se répéta les nuits suivantes. Doflamingo voyait son petit frère tomber dans la pénombre. Il n'avait même plus à jouer de ses files pour l'obliger. Il l'attendait dans le lit le soir, calmement. Il était devenu un pantin. Une coquille vide. Après l'avoir baisé, Doffy se séparait de son frère. Le lit était bien assez grand.

Et tous les matins, il observait la même scène. Le soleil se levait, le premier rayon de soleil passait par la fenêtre et son petit frère se retournait vers lui. Doflamingo n'avait pas ouvert les yeux au départ. Mais, depuis qu'il avait failli le buter. Il voyait à chaque couché et levé de soleil, l'ombre du petit fil rouge…

 **\- Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Que si je te bute, je crève aussi ? Tu le vois ce fil qui nous relie ?  
**

Rossinante ouvrit grand les yeux à ce moment-là. Doflamingo avait compris par lui-même en observant ses petites magouilles le matin.

 **\- Je vais te briser, Rosi-Chan, et je vais buter Law et te ramener sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, il sera assez bien conservé pour voir ta défaillance. Fufufu.**

Il se leva ensuite. Dans le plus beau des apparats. Nue devant un soleil levant. Le fil s'étira lui aussi pour mourir dès que le soleil fut un peu plus haut dans le ciel.

Doflamingo rigolait à plein poumons alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Dans son dos, son petit frère avait les yeux exorbités, comme si c'était à lui qu'on venait de couper la tête…

Propre et frai, le démon sort de la pièce où il avait pris une douche. Une serviette autour des hanches, il marcha jusqu'à la commode pour sortir des vêtements propres. Ceux de la veille étaient sur le sol. Une fois habillé, il ne se soucia pas plus que cela de son petit frère et partit en claquant la porte.


	3. L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages

Aujourd'hui allait être une calme et paisible journée. Toute la Famiily était dans le jardin. Tous assis autour de la table bien garnie. Tout le monde parlait et discutait joyeusement. Doflamingo avait là, sa véritable famille.

 **\- Baby 5, invite Corazon à se joindre à nous tu veux.**

La belle petite brune se leva en rougissant et elle s'exécuta sur-le-champ, ravie de pouvoir être utile au jeune maître.

Cependant, elle revient sans le blond. Doffy fronça les sourcilles. Une veine apparut sur son front.

 **\- Je suis désolée, il refuse de bouger.**

Doflamingo se leva de son siège, suivi par les protestations de quelques-unes des femmes qui animaient le repas. Il laissa son manteau rose à plume sur sa chaise et d'un geste, il sauta à la fenêtre, celle de sa chambre. Les filles en profitèrent pour prendre sa place et câliner le manteau doux à plume rose pendant que le propriétaire n'était pas là.

Il poussa sur la vitre et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il chercha du regard son emmerdeur de petit frère. Il le trouva dans un coin, assit sur l'un des canapés en velours rouge qui meublaient la grande chambre du démon.

 **\- Descends en bas, _Corazon_.**

Son ton était nettement moins amical qu'a son accoutumé. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Son frère n'obéissait pas. D'ailleurs, il tournait la tête pour ne pas le regarder. Doffy claqua sa langue dans un tic nerveux.

 **- _Corazon_...**

L'intonation de son nom se faisait plus menaçante.

Le petit frère ne répondit pas, il restait assit sur le canapé. Doflamingo ne tient plus et se jeta sur lui. Il le souleva par la gorge sans que son frère ne réagisse et il le plaqua ensuite brutalement contre le mur derrière eux. Sa main se serra autour de sa gorge si facilement, il pouvait le tuer, il était à sa porté.

 **\- Tu veux que je te tue s'est ça ?**

Il avait compris son petit manège. Son petit frère essayait de le pousser à bout depuis quelque temps. Son corps était couvert de bleus pour avoir refusé les ordres des autres membres de la Family et aussi de lui, son grand frère. La patience du démon était mise à rude épreuve.

 **\- Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir crever…**

La claque parti d'un coup, envoyant sur le sol Carazon qui gémit dû à la force qu'avait mis son frère pour le frapper. Il avança vers lui et enfonça son pied dans son ventre. L'écrasant avec un sourire satisfait. Oui, il était content de voir sur le visage de son cher petit frère une autre expression que celle de neutraliser qu'il avait depuis quelque temps. Là il soufrait, et il aimait voir ça.

Il le fit se relever grâce à ses files et ils descendirent tous deux en bas. La family était contente. Les filles elles se chicanaient pour qui resterait sur les genoux de Doflamingo. Son frère s'assit comme à son habitude à coté de lui.

Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil, et si finalement son petit frère n'avait pas l'air décidé à manger il le fit tout de même. Il avait devant lui une table garnie à souhait. Corazon mangea d'abord doucement, puis il mangea plus vite. Doffy songea à la dernière fois où il avait vu son frère manger. Il y a deux jours. Depuis, il ne l'avait pas forcé.

D'un regard plus lourd, il fit contrarier en remarquant que Rossinante flottait un peu dans ses vêtements. Il avait donc maigri … ça ne lui plaisait pas de constater ça…

 **\- Doflamingo-Sama !**

Une jeune femme blonde se pressait à ses côtés. Le démon relâcha son attention de sur son frère et regarda la belle créature qui pressait sa poitrine contre son bras.

 **\- Puis-je prendre place sur vos genoux ?  
**

Demanda-t-elle d'un air aguicheur.

Le blond aimant ça, lui répondit par un sourire et la laissa faire libre cour à son envie. La belle jeune femme se lova dans son manteau. Doflamingo avait une favorite. Elle s'appelait Emma, elle avait de grands yeux marron et une poitrine généreuse auquel il aimait goutter de temps en temps.

 **\- Ho ! C'est votre frère !?  
**

La blonde se pencha vers Corazon qui mangeait. Celui-ci releva le regard et fronça les sourcilles en la voyant. Il avala sa bouchée difficilement et sera la mâchoire.

 **\- Ouais, c'est mon petit frère.**

 **\- Il est beau comme vous ! Mais je vous préfère de loin !**

Pour prouver ses dires, elle entoura le cou du grand corsaire avec ses bras et lui fit des bisous, le blond se contenta de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et de sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère. Celui-ci avait le regard braqué sur la blonde. L'œil mauvais.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Corazon ?**

Son frère ne dit rien, il jeta un bref regard à Doflamingo avant de reprendre son repas.

 _Quelque chose échappa à cet instant à Doflamingo._


	4. Le chasseur tira sur l'oiseau

Le repas terminé, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. Il était rare qu'ils soient sans mission, alors ils en profitèrent tous pour se reposer. Le maître des lieux ne dérogea pas à la règle vu qu'il monta à sa chambre. Il invita à sa suite la jeune blonde qu'il fit entrer dans sa chambre luxueuse. Tous deux ne perdirent pas de temps. Le blond l'amena sur le lit et lui enleva rapidement sa robe. Dévoilant une poitrine généreuse et rosée. Les tétons de la jeune femme étaient dressés, le blond prit d'un sourire les pinça fortement et engloba un sein sous les gémissements de sa partenaire.

Pressé, Emma défit avec le plus grand mal le pantalon du blond. Celui-ci suivit des yeux ses mains gourmandes s'activer. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien et sa verge fut à l'air libre, dresser et pulsante. La bonde écarta outrageusement les cuisses, dévoilant son entre chaude et humide d'excitation. Elle regarda avec gourmandise le sexe du blond, elle le prit en main et l'amena devant son entre-jambe. Elle frotta le gland contre son clitoris durci …

Doflamingo trouva le moment un peu long, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi patient … Il la laissa jouer quelques secondes de plus avant de présenter sa verge devant son vagin et de si enfoncer dans un râle. La femme l'enserra de ses cuisses pour le sentir plus profond en elle. Elle bougea déjà des hanches sous lui. Doffy ne perdit pas de temps et commença à la ramoner rapidement sous ses cris de jouissance. Il ne lui fit même mal, mais cela ne du que la satisfaire encore plus.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Corazón qui tomba sur le sol de la chambre. Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent là où ils en étaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose pour le pirate… Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son petit frère qui les avait interrompu, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

 **\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?**

Demande-t-il moqueur.

La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour sortir du lit. Sous le regard presque ardent de l'ancien marine qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il se releva, sous le regard de Doflamingo peu habitué à le voir réagir comme ça.

 **\- Tiens, prends mon manteau, on se reverra plus tard.**

Le pirate tendit son manteau rose à plume à la blonde. Elle s'entoura de celui-ci et marcha dans la chambre, s'arrêtant au niveau de Rossinante qui s'était installé sur l'un des canapés, cigarette à la bouche. Comme si la mort ne planait pas assez au-dessus de lui… Elle lui fit un drôle de sourire alors qu'il lui rendait un regard noir, la suivante jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

Doflamingo reporta son regard sur son frère, vautré dans le canapé…

 **\- Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Corazon tourna la tête dans sa direction.

 **-** **Dormir**.

Il écrasa le mégot de la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer sur les bras du canapé. Faisant ainsi une marque noire et fumante. Le corsaire fronça les sourcilles. Il s'en foutait du mobilier. Mais l'attitude de son frangin l'exaspérait. Il ne le comprenait pas. Enfin, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête aussi.

Néanmoins, Dofy fini par sourire, il tapota la place encore chaude à ses côtés. Un sourire mesquin accrocher aux lèvres. Cora lui regarda son frère, jugent s'il se foutait de sa gueule ou non…

 **\- Aller vient, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Corazon se leva sous le regard voilé de son frère, il se dirigea vers le lit et comme un automate, il enleva ses vêtements.

La suite il ne s'y attendait pas lui-même. Corazon qui jusqu'à la n'avait jamais pris aucune initiative entre eux, était venu près de son frère. Il s'était collé à lui, avait embrassé ses lèvres puis il avait humé les draps, et non content de ce qu'il sentait, il se recula, grognant. Doflamingo resta interdit quelques secondes avant de rire.

C'était une de ces façons d'extérioriser son malaise. Car oui, cela l'avait troublé…

Corazon sûrement vexé se tourna sur son côté. Faisant ce qu'il avait envie. Dormir. Mais son frère ne fut pas de cet avis. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Doflamingo mettait sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et le retournait vers lui. Sourire aux lèvres.

Une de ses mains en avait profité pour se glisser sous sur le devant du pantalon. Taquine. Pendant que les deux blonds se regardaient dans les yeux… Ses doigts experts tirèrent la fermeture et se glissèrent doucement.

Inhabituel, cela sembla choquer Corazon…

Le reste se passa entre gémissement et soupire. Dans une chambre aux draps de soie. Rideaux tirés dans une semi-pénombre de fin d'après-midi. Aucun cri, aucun pleur.

Doflaming se releva. D'un coup d'œil il regarda son frère. Il dormait sur le ventre, la tête fiché dans l'oreiller en plume, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, fermant les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire…

Il avait été doux. Patient avec son frère. Le laissant avoir son plaisir. La semence du plus jeune avait fini collé entre leurs ventres. Il toucha son abdomen, collant. Il tiqua de la langue. Le pirate avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui éjacule dessus… Pourtant. Du bout des doigts, il vient porter à sa bouche et-

 **\- Dofy,** appela la voix de Vergo que le blond avait reconnue derrière la porte de sa chambre, **puis-je entrer ?**

On frappa à la porte. Les pensées du blond meurent quand il se lève.

 **\- Va m'attendre en bas, j'arrive.**

 **\- Bien.**

Les pas s'éloignent, le pirate s'en va dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte.

Vergo l'attend tranquillement dans le salon, un bout de salade de ce midi collé sur la joue. Aucun commentaire de la part du pirate. Il est néanmoins content de voir Vergo, il ne l'a pas vu depuis que Corazon est ici. Le brun lui fait son rapport. Puis le soir tombe et il rentre au quartier général de la Marine. Doflamingo sait qu'il ne le reverra pas avant quelques mois. Mais il sait qu'il lui enverra quelques rapports de temps à autre.

Le blond savoure la boisson qu'il boit. Il regarde le ciel maintenant qu'il est dehors. Il regarde les oiseaux voler et il ne peut s'empêcher de leur couper les ailes, d'un simple geste du doigt. Les pauvres bêtes tombent sur le sol de plusieurs mètres. Une gerbe de sang autour de leur cadavre mutilé. Quelques-uns bougent encore, le blond n'a aucun remords à les laisser agonisant sur le sol.

De toute façon, c'est la loi de la nature, et si les pigeons ne voulaient pas mourir ce soir, ils n'avaient qu'a pas volé au-dessus de lui. Il n'y a que lui pour être au-dessus de tout.

 **\- N'est-ce pas Corazon ? Toi qui as voulu voler de tes propres ailes.**

Assit sur le transat. La villa est bien ambiancé comme tous les soirs. Alcool, filles, sexe et argent sont au rendez-vous. Le blond a encore sur les genoux la même fille que ce midi. Sa préférée d'entre toute. Celle avec laquelle il n'a pas pu terminer sa nuit.

Au loin un grand fracas. Le blond lève la tête vers le bruit. Il croit avoir reconnu l'éclat du verre mais il n'en est pas sûr. Il se lève. Dégageant la fille sur ses genoux. Elle tombe sur le sol. Il n'en a que faire d'elle. Sa place est parterre. Comme les autres.

 **\- C'est encore Corazon.**

Dit l'homme explosion.

 **\- Il a dû faire tomber quelque chose. Si tu veux, j'envoie Baby 5 et Buffalo voir.**

 **\- Hum.**

Il se remet confortablement. Se faisant servir un verre d'alcool. Son frère et sa maladresse. Étonnant qu'il ne soit pas mort encore…

 **\- Kyaaaaaaa !**

Tout le monde reconnaît le hurlement de Baby 5, Buffalo ne tarde pas à revenir en courant.

 **\- C'est horrible ! C'est affreux !**

Gladius et Senior Pink vont vers lui, suivit de Jora qui sort de sa chaise.

 **\- Que ce passe t-il ?**

- **C'est… C'est Corazon ! Il a sauté par la fenêtre et quand on a été voir avec Baby 5 il avait enlevé ses menottes en granite marin ! Elle a alors commencé à faire feu sur lui mais il l'a envoyé volé plus loin ! Il s'est enfui !**

Le jeune montre l'endroit où ses dires se sont déroulés. Doflamingo fronce les sourcilles. Et lui qui croyait en avoir fini avec son frère… Il n'aurait pas dû lui accorder un peu de repos.

 **\- Je m'en occupe, personnellement, aller chercher Baby 5.**

Ni une ni deux, le pirate s'élève dans les airs. Son sang-froid a pris le large. Ses poings ne vont pas se retenir. De même que ses pulsions …

 _\- Cache toi bien petit frère, car j'arrive._

* * *

Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews ! Vraiment, je suis contente que " Le Fil Rouge " vous plaise !

 **\- LoveDoffy -** Il est normal que tu ne vois pas, ou peu, le ressentis de Corazon ou ses sentiments. Je ne raconte l'histoire que du point de vu de Doflamingo :p

 **\- Aoibheal Fae -** Il devrait devenir plus long maintenant :)

 **\- Dia Joker -** Normalement tu as un peu plus de précision sur ce qu'il lui à échappé XD

Encore merci pour vos suivi. N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Vous pouvez retrouvez cette histoire sur Wattpad !

A bientôt !

Mystis-Blue


	5. La fuite de l'oiseau

Attention, le point de vue change, la narration aussi. Langage crue.

Chapitre un peu court.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit oiseau apeuré où te caches-tu ? Ton cœur bat si vite que ton maître l'entend. Prend gardes à bien te cacher. Sitôt trouvé il te coupera les ails. N'a pas tu peur du noir ? Il fait partie intégrante de toi. Ce noir. Tu le portes en habits funéraires. Veux-tu aller à ton enterrement ?  
Creuse ton propre trou. Et caches-toi ! Avant qu'il n'arrive ! Vite !

Ton cœur bat si vite qu'il peut l'entendre ! Il peut t'entendre ! IL SAIT OU TU ES !

Sorti de ton cauchemar. Tu inspires un grand coup. Le cœur battant à tout rompre. La secousse t'a réveillé.

Il fait noir. Tout est noir. La cale du bateau dans lequel tu te trouves est rempli de rat. Tous ont faim. Tous couinent et fouillent dans les caisses et les sacs pour manger. Quelques-uns viennent vers toi. Croyant voir là un cadavre. Tu es en mauvais état. Tu es à peine vivant.

Le bateau tangue sous les vagues cruelles de la mer. Elle est bien agitée ce soir. Le bateau est tellement vieux que l'eau s'infiltre entre les planches de bois de la coque … Elle est croupie. Sale et malodorante. Tu es assis sur une caisse de provision. À l'abri de l'eau froide. Les rats encore, grouillent sous toi. Tu te dis que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'Il aurait pu mettre la main sur toi…

Tu sais qu'il te cherche. Tu le sais, tu le sens. C'est comme ça. C'est une partie de toi. C'est ton frère, ta chaire, ton sang. Si semblable mais tellement différent. Tout vous oppose, tout vous attire l'un l'autre.

Il va te chercher. Sans relâche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve. Et quand il l'aura fait… Tu retourneras là-bas. Dans ta cage dorée, les ailes coupé, chaînes aux pieds… Quelle vie menée après avoir vécu ça… ? Toutes les horribles choses qu'il t'a faites te hantent. Tu port encore sur ton corps les stigmates de vos nuits. Mais tu ne le déteste pas… Non, tu ne le déteste pas… Tu l'aimes. Ô oui tu l'aimes… d'un amour amer au goût trop sanglant.

S'il ne te tue pas, il te brisera.

Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

IL LA DIT, IL LA PROMIS !

Pourquoi tu trembles ? Assit ici dans la cale d'un bateau tu n'as rien à craindre ? Tu n'as rien à craindre il ne t'a pas vu. _Il ne t'a pas vue n'est ce pas ?!_

IL NE TA PAS VUE !

Tu te redresses. Par précaution, tu actives ton fruit du démon. De peur qu'on ne t'entende patauger dans la merde au coeur de la tempête … Tes mains sèches ouvrent le couvercle d'une caisse. Maladroit comme tu es tu te blesses. Ta main racle contre le clou qui fermait la caisse, la coupant assez profond pour saigner.

Ton sang rouge mais pourtant bleu * se répand. Les rats arrivent. L'un te saute dessus. Tu le repousses et il tombe dans un couinement. Les autres attiré comme des vautours viennent aussi. Mais la caisse ouverte est plus attrayante que leur congénère mort ou que ton sang qui coule…

Vite tu t'éloignes. Reprenant ta place sur cette caisse. Enveloppant ta main dans le tissu de ta chemise blanche taché. Tu voudrais fumer. Mais tu n'as rien. Doflamingo te prive de tout. Il t'a privé de Law, de père. Il te prive de cigarette. Comme il t'a privé de liberté.  
Trop longtemps à ton goût, tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu es resté comme ça. Dans cette position. D'ailleurs, tu es quoi . Son petit oiseau ?

Ho non. Tu as bien peur d'être moins que cela… Une poupée de chiffon… Un bout de chaire entre ses mains avides… Avide de toi, de ton corps… Il te baise… Te baise et te baise... Encore et encore… Il n'a fait que ça pendant des mois… Mais même la encor, tu l'aimes toujours. Pas vrai ?  
Que faut-il donc pour que tu le haïsses ? Pour que tu le détestes ...

Elle…  
Une fille sur _ses_ genoux ?

Y réfléchir t'énerve, pas vrai ?

N'y pense pas. Laisse le sommeil te gagner. Plonges-toi dans le monde du rêve. Ton monde, où il ne t'attrape pas pour de vrai …

Mais n'oublie pas… Ton maître t'attend, ton maître te cherche petit oiseau… Et il refermera sa cage sur toi. _Un jour, ou l'autre._

* * *

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir !_

 _ **\- Dia Joker :** _Je poste ici en premier :) J'ai vu Corazon se changer en dinosaure dans ma tête quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai rigoler XD _  
_

 **\- Aoibheal Fae** : Ha ils ne le sont pas assez ? XD Je verrai pour arranger ça quand ils se retrouveront.

 _Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est court. Je voulais mettre le point de vue de Corazon._

 _Bonne journée et à bientôt !_

 _Mystis-Blue_


	6. L'oiseau trempe dans l'eau

Il sentait sa présence. Son petit frère était là, très proche. Doflamingo arrivait à le sentir. Pas exactement où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Il n'avait qu'à attendre et à venir le cueillir. Ha il pouvait bien avoir un fruit du démon qui le rendait silencieux, il ne pouvait rien contre sa volonté de le retrouver. Son Haki était parfait.

L'oiseau rose attendait tranquillement que son filet se referme sur lui. La cage à oiseau en avait tué plus d'un. Tous ceux qui avaient cherché à s'enfuir en le voyant.

Donflamingo avait remué ciel et terre pour lui mettre la main dessus. Trois jours et trois nuits où'il n'avait pas dormi depuis que son frère avait réussi à s'échapper. S'était de sa faute aussi, il lui avait laissé trop de liberté … Tss. Rien que d'y penser cela l'énervait. Donflamingo avait envie de prendre son frère à la gorge et de l'étrangler pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas de n'importe qui dont il se fichait. Mais de lui ! Son frère ! Pas n'importe qui ! Il ne l'acceptait pas !

Tout d'abord, il l'avait cherché partout sur l'île. Mais à la tombée de la nuit, par il ne savait quelle chance… Son petit frère lui était passé entre les doigts. Il avait laissé les autres membres de la famille sur l'île. C'était son frère, c'était à lui de s'en occuper… Pour sûr, Corazon allait amèrement le regretter …

Assit sur dans son coin dans l'ombre, le pirate attendait son heure.

Soudain, il reconnut une silhouette familière… Une démarche chancelante, une cigarette à la bouche.

 **\- !**

Cette personne venait de se prendre une caisse de déchargement dans les jambes et il était tombé de tout son long sur les quais du port. Faisant tomber sa cigarette dans l'eau salée. Les yeux de Doflamingo suivirent la scène avec attention et un sourire malsain prit place sur son visage. Il commença un jeu de doigt agile. Les bougeant comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de faire mouvoir un quelconque objet. Et ce fut le cas, sauf qu'il aimait à bouger les humains faibles.

Le quai était animé de vie en cette soirée. La chute de Corazon passa inaperçu. Comme si personne n'avait entendu. Mais Doflamingo avait vu, lui.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux la forme noir se relever. Dans son dos, quelque chose surgit.

 **\- Pousse toi ! Pousse toi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !**

Un second homme, contrôlé par ses files, attaquait son petit frère. Le blond en tira un rire.

 **\- Fufufu !**

Il s'amusait comme un enfant. Corazon échappa de peu à la hache qui faillit bien lui fendre le crâne en deux comme une pastèque ! Donflamingo sentait la peur gagner l'homme, sûrement un matelot qui déchargeait le bateau. Il avait toujours aimé les sentiments qu'il pouvait voir sur les visages des hommes parasités par ses files invisibles. Encore fallait-il les sentir arriver pour les empêcher de piquer et ce n'était pas donner au commun des mortels.

Son frère se releva, comprenant de qui ça venait. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'un homme comme lui pouvant faire ça ! Il s'empressa de regarder tout autour de lui, animé par une peur certaine, peut-être plus féroce que celle que pouvait ressentir le pauvre matelot. Car la peur était un instinct primitif, les humains avaient rarement _peur pour rien…_

Corazon savait qu' _il_ était là.

Il jeta à la mer le corps du pauvre matelot à qui il avait tranché la tête. Une marionnette ne lui servait qu'une fois, et il en avait plusieurs à sa disposition !

 **\- Fufufu ! Cours vite petit frère, je vais te rattraper !**

En bon joueur, comme il aimait laisser une chance à ses adversaires, il laissa son petit frère s'en aller avant lui. Les mains dans son grand manteau en plume rose, il marchait, décontracté et invulnérable dans le port. Et pour s'amuser, il tranchait les bateaux en deux. Car en lui grondait la tempête. Violente et qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Doflamingo était aussi imprévisible que le vent. Il pouvait se montrer calme, et comme le temps pouvait changer, il se transformait en un violent ouragan en une fraction de seconde.

Mais il aimait les jeux. Les jeux malsains.

Le pauvre Corazon laissa sur son passage sa cigarette, il courait dans l'espoir d'échapper à son terrible frère. Doflamingo amusé du spectacle qu'offrait son petit frère, descendit du mur où il était perché pour observer la scène d'un peu plus près.

Les caisses de marchandises écartées formaient comme un rand d'honneur sur son chemin. Corazon avait beau courir, il se prenait toutes les caisses dans les jambes. Il trébuchait comme un gamin qui manque d'équilibre.

Doflamingo au aussitôt de le rattraper. Il arriva à son hauteur, les mains dans les poches. Il se pencha pour lui parler.

 **\- Alors Cora-Chan, on n'est pas content de revoir son grand frère ?**

Le blond s'assit sur la caisse la plus proche. Se penchant à outrance sur le corps de son petit frère plaqué contre le sol par la seule force de sa volonté.

 **\- Jamais tu n'aurais dû me faire ça.**

Il agrippa le plus jeune par les cheveux.

Celui-ci, son visage maintenant à hauteur du sien lui cracha sur les lunettes.

 **\- Plutôt crever que de rester près de toi…**

Arriva à formuler Corazon.

Le visage du pirate se déforma d'une horrible haine, laissant apparaître des veines saillantes. Ses dents grisèrent. C'était son frère, pourquoi il en faisait un tel cas ? Pour quelle raison le maintenait-il en vie ? Il l'avait poignardé dans le dos… Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à le garder…

La main du blond réagit, ses doigts manièrent les files avec agilité, en un rien de temps, son petit frère était suspendu dans le vide grâce à eux. Il avait une telle rage en lui qu'il aurait pu le tuer dans la seconde qui suivit… Mais le fait est, que Corazon a ce petit fil rouge qui le rend dingue ! L'avertissement de Trebol raisonnait dans ses oreilles, même après des années…

Corazon retomba sur le sol, suffocant et haletant. Le pirate serra les poings. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle frustration. Laisser quelqu'un vivre alors qu'il avait une furieuse envie de le tuer ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il devait y avoir un coupable. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait tuer à la place de son frère. Le pirate se retourna, s'il ne pouvait pas tuer son frère, alors, il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa place. Il quitta la caisse sur laquelle il était assis, il marcha en direction du bateau qui avait permit à son frère de fuir. Un silence de mort planait, la présence écrasante de Doflamingo faisait suffoquer tout le monde sur les quais du port. Le bateau était amarré là, dans le fond du port, comme s'il était à l'abri des regards. Dans la noirceur de la nuit

Les matelots qui déchargeaient le bateau étaient encore là, portant les caisses de marchandises. Doflamigo resta à les observer, personne ne s'approchait de lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui en dissuadait plus d'un de l'approcher.

D'un geste de la main, il les tua tous. Ne laissant rien de vivant, rien qui bouge. Les hommes trouvaient leurs corps dans des angles anormaux. Il y eut des hurlements, des fuites et des représailles. Comme la nature humaine est vaine. Mais tous ne firent pas le poids face au Dragon déchu.

 **\- Mourrez ! Mourrez tous ! Mwéhéhéhéhé !**

Le blond tourna alors la tête vers l'endroit où il avait laissé traîner son petit frère. Celui-ci essayait de se glisser dans l'eau ! Il bondit sur lui, le retenant à la dernière minute grâce au pouvoir de ses files invisibles mais quand ils eurent toucher la surface de l'eau, ils disparurent. Le corps de son frère tomba dans la flotte en l'éclaboussant. Doflamingo jura. Le crétin, s'il crevait, il crevait aussi !

Stupide frère ! Il n'avait donc aucun amour pour lui .! Il voulait tant que ça le voir mort !? Il était même prêt à se tuer lui-même !? Le pirate se sentait très énervé d'en arriver à cette conclusion ! Il allait lui faire payer ! … Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple…

 **\- Je vais te faire crever de l'intérieur petit frère, et tu seras aussi pourrie qu'un fruit remplit de ver.**

Au même moment, alors que son frère coulait dans le fond, il sentit comme un coup de marteau dans sa tête… Il se retient sur la caisse la plus proche, évitant de tomber lui aussi dans l'eau.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ... ?**

* * *

Hum hum je laisse le suspense à la fin XD je suis sadique !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à régalé ! La suite est plus intéressante mouhahaha !

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et joyeux Noël mes petits lecteurs 3

 **Dia Joker** : Ta reviews s'est bien posté XD Ta voila bien nourri avec ce chapitre assez grand XD

 **Aoibheal Fae** : Je compte faire encore un ou deux chapitre avec le point de vue de Corazon, contente que cela te plaise 3

Bonne journée / soirée et à très bientôt :)

Mystis-Blue


	7. La prison de l'oiseau

**/ Scène explicite \**

* * *

La demi-pénombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Vaste chambre noire éclairée que par une lumière de fortune. Un grand lit aux draps de soie et de plume, le sien. Il s'éveilla, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller moelleux, la respiration grasse et le corps mou…  
Il porta une main à son front. Une serviette humide en glissa.

Doflaming s'éveilla la bouche pâteuse, le corps endolori. Il lui manquait une partie de sa mémoire, comment était-il revenu dans sa chambre ? Alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il avait fait le voyage pour récupérer son frère récalcitrant à toute forme d'autorité …

Sa main glissa de son front jusqu'à ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu de ses grands doigts. Très vite, alors qu'il reprenait conscience d'où il était, il remarqua une petite forme allongée près du lit, les bras croisés, la tête dans leurs creux…

Baby 5, la petite gamine de la bande… Doflamingo avait de « l'affection » pour elle. Un amour qu'il aurait pu donner aux « vrais » membres de sa famille. Mais amour était un bien grand mot, pouvait-on parler d'amour avec lui ? Non, Doflamingo était un monstre des sentiments, un monstre d'horreur. Mais il avait sa façon d'aimer. Car chaque monstre à sa façon d'aimer. Différente de notre amour. Un amour malsain.

 _Comme Coraz_ _o_ _n._

Il ne réveilla pas la petite fille, la laissant dormir. En sortant dans les couloirs du château, il remarqua qu'il faisait presque encore nuit. L'aurore n'allait pas tarder à poindre. Le soleil réchauffera les cœurs glacés de la nuit.

Inlassablement, il chercha quelqu'un. Une seule personne, toujours et encore la même. Une personne qui lui échappait, toujours glissante entre ses doigts et qu'il n'arrivait à saisir qu'une fois les portes du paradis ouvertes, ou quand ses doigts, glissait innocemment le long de son corps blanc, strier des marquages de la vie.

 _Vie dure et sans répit qu'il lui avait infligé. Pauvre petit oiseau qu'il était._

Et comme une âme en peine, Doflamingo se dirigea vers lui, car il en avait envie. Il en mourait d'envie… Il avait un compte à régler avec son cher et tendre petit frère…

Il traqua la proie comme un animal, ou comme un monstre. Il essaya de le trouver dans le château.

Bien sur, tous les habitants ne dormaient pas, il se doutait que quelques membres de la Familly étaient déjà levés. Mais il était dans leurs intérêts de ne pas se lever, de ne pas intervenir ni de se mettre en travers du chemin du blond pour une quelconque salutation;  
Doflamingo allait chercher cet oiseau de malheur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il le retrouva enchaîner dans une cave qui servirait de geôles maintenait… Il était là, les bras écarté le loin du corps meurtri de souffrance… Les yeux clos et le teint aussi maladif que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…

Le blond prisonnier du sentir qu'on le regarda, aussitôt, ses yeux s'ouvrir sur la silhouette de son frère. Doflamingo croisa son regard, ce qui le tendit au maximum… Il n'y avait que des barreaux pour les séparer, pas un monde ou un océan. Aussi, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Personne ne parla.

Le pirate avait de la rancœur pour son petit frère, ainsi qu'une grande frustration… _Purement sexuelle…_

Oui il avait ce besoin grotesque de le posséder … Doflamingo aimait son frère à sa façon. À la façon d'un _monstre._

Grâce à son fruit du démon, il fit sauter les gonds de la porte barreaux. Elle tomba dans un grand fracas métallique. De quoi faire grincer des dents à l'ouïe la plus fine… Doflamingo n'y fit pas attention, il marcha droit devant lui, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son petit frère.  
Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes de soleil.

Corazon put y lire une rage sourde, sans nom, hormis le sien. Il trembla. Le pirate le remarqua. Rien ne lui échappait. Le petit frère n'avait qu'a bien se tenir… Le monstre était là, devant lui, le regardant de haut. Lui faisant de l'ombre, le mettant dans la noirceur.

Les torches qui éclairaient le sous-sol semblaient vaciller… Et d'un moment à l'autre, on aurait dit qu'un simple coup de vent aurait suffi à les éteindre et à plonger le mode des ténèbres, où seul les monstres pourraient y voir. Monstre qui, dans tous les rêves des petits enfants semblaient vivre dans le noir.

La chemise à cœur taché, le pantalon noir déchiré... Corazon avait fière allure… Dépravé, futile fétu de paille.

Doflamingo s'approcha, menaçant. L'air ambiant était saturé, étouffant… Impossible de respirer…, le petit frère peinait à garder un souffle constant, à mesure ou son frère s'approchait de lui, la panique s'installait, comme une épine sur le cœur, impossible à déloger. Le pirate jouait, il savait l'effet que les autres pouvaient ressentir en sa présence … _La peur._

Et Corazon faisait bien d'avoir peur… Il contracta ses poings, ce qui fit bouger ses chaînes.  
Doflamingo s'a croupis d'un coup devant son visage, il arrêta de respirer.

 _Toujours aucun mot…_

 _Et sans aucun,_

 _Doflamingo vint arracher la chemise de son petit frère._

Un hurlement défichant sortit de la bouche de Corazon. Aussitôt corrigé par un déferlement de gifle de son frère. Celui-ci avait les yeux révulsés de colère. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, sa main le démangeait depuis quelques secondes, depuis qu'il l'avait vu là, couché…

Avec fureur, le blond attrapa le pantalon de son frère, déboutonnant au passage et le lui arrachant sec vers le bas. Le blond se trouvait nu, devant le plus orageux des regards.

Cela sembla plaire au pirate, la vue de luxure qu'il avait sur le corps emprisonné … Tout était appel au viol. Et comme Doflamingo baignait dans le luxe… Mais il lui manquait les clefs…

 **\- Tss.**

Il se relava, et chercha du regard. Il ne vit qu'une poulie pour les chaînes, de quoi faire descendre les bras de son cher frère. Qu'il puisse le baiser sur le sol...

D'un geste sec, il fit descendre les menottes en granite marin. Il ne s'y risquerait pas en les touchant. Les bras de Corazon revirent près de son corps et il ne savoura qu'un triste instant cette sensation. Doflamingo arrivait sur lui…

 **( Attention )**

Il lui mit la main sur le sexe, emprisonnant ce dernier dans une étreinte dur. Il sentait les veines pulser contre la paume de sa main. Il serra plus fortement jusqu'à faire gémir son frère, Corazon essaya de le repousser, mais rien. Doflamingo avait la totale maîtrise de la situation. Il pompa un peu, histoire de faire monter l'envie chez son frère, avant de le relâcher sans terminer le travail. Le laissant haletant comme un chiot.

Doflamingo laissa libres courts à ses envies douteuses, son frère l'excitait, comme personne avant lui n'avait pu le faire, même pas une femme, dont il chérissait les formes…  
Et dire que s'il ne s'était pas enfui, Corazon aurait pu goûter aux plaisirs que lui réservait son frère… Mais ça, le pirate était le seul à le savoir. Il était obligé de reprendre _tout à zéro …_

Le blond ne perdit pas son temps dans les préliminaires, il enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche de son frère, faisant tousser celui-là. Ses deux doigts furent sucés, la langue de l'ancien marine tourna, les imprégnant de sa salive le plus possible.

Il ouvrit son pantalon, laissant sa verge dressé, tendu à l'extrême et son gland luisant de pré-semence sortir.

Le petit frère n'était pas en reste, en voyant le sexe dresser de son frère, il saliva plus, et son sexe lui-même se gonfla. Malgré le fait qu'il soit retissant, mais ça, Doflamingo n'en avait rien à faire... Jugeant que ses doigts avaient assez été mouillés, il retourna son frère, le plaquant contre la paille de sa couche. Le blond du lui soulever de bassin, comme toujours.

Il écarta les fesses de son frère, voyant avec envie l'entre chaude se contracter en attendant de ce qu'il allait suivre. Il mit ses deux doigts dans son anus, écartant les chaires avec son indexe et son majeur, Il étala encore de sa salive en crachant.

Doflamingo n'avait aucunement l'intention de se salir la langue.

Après quelques brefs mouvement, le blond présenta son gland rose à l'entrée de son frère, celui-ci était en train de le supplier de ne pas aller plus loin… Mais il n'écouta pas, Il se contenta de lui agripper les cheveux brutalement et de s'enfoncer en lui sans délicatesse.

Il donna un premier coup de rein, ce qui fit plier Corazon qui ne put tenir la position plus longtemps, il retomba sur le ventre. Doflamingo grogna mais fit avec, il se donna des assauts de plus en plus violents sur le corps de son frère, faisant frotter le corps de ce dernier contre le sol froid et dur de la prison.

Le sexe de Corazon frottait sur le sol, un liquide blanc s'en échappait par soubresaut… Le petit frère cacha son visage dans son bras. Il gémissait les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues, son frère lui faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait le faire…

Doflamingo le redressa subitement, les amenant tous deux face au mur, il plaqua Corazon contre celui-ci. Les chaînes bougèrent et il étala ses deux mains contre le mur froid. Sa verge frotta plus durement encore contre la paroi froide et humide…

Le pirate lui, sortait complètement son sexe de l'anneau de chaire de son frère pour le rentré aussi brutalement qu'il en était sorti. L'anus fut élargi. Au grand plaisir du blond, il voulait faire en sorte que son petit frère ne puise plus s'asseoir…Doflamigo éjacula en lui, une première fois, puis une deuxième. Quand il ressortait, après avoir joui, il regardait l'orifice de son petit frère se contracter et expulser son sperme blanc. Il en avait qui lui coulait entre les jambes, c'était un très beau spectacle à voir.

Les épaules des Corazon se secouaient doucement, au fil de ses sanglots. Il se contractait pour expulser le foutre de son frère, il était endolori de partout et il n'avait pas joui lui. Chaque fois que son frère se libérait en lui, il se retirait quelques secondes plus tard ou il restait inactif. Corazon était frustré, son frère ne pensait qu'à son propre plaisir… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait en partant ?

Doflamingo profita encore de son frère, changeant de position à loisir. Puis, quand il eut fini, il se retira, nettoya son sexe avec la chemise de son frère et referma son pantalon. Devant lui, son frère coucher comme une catin, sa semence dégoulinant de son orifice, le corps tremblant. Il contempla la scène encore quelques minutes, puis, il tira sur la poulie non loin de lui. Les chaînes des pieds furent tirer le plus près possible, de façon à ce que son frère doive s'asseoir sur ses fesses, les chaînes pour les bras furent lever et tirer. Son frère ne pouvait que rester assit.

Le dragon céleste se délecta de cette scène. Il avait enlevé la paillasse et le laissait à même le sol, froid et humide. Bientôt le liquide blanc coula sur le sol. Et la verge de son frère resta droite et levée pendant plusieurs minutes encore.

 **\- À bientôt, c'est une promesse petit frère.**

* * *

 **Dia Joker :** Oui, un chapitre n'est jamais assez long pour moi aussi XD

 **Aoibheal Fae :** Merci XD La suite est là. On est bientôt rendu à la fin! Plus que un ou deux chapitre et je pense que l'histoire sera fini :,) **  
**

 **Meleli :** Merci pour ta reviews, je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Je vais continuer d'écrire, j'ai déjà la fin en tête, certaines vont pleuré XD Et bien, oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'on dirait une tirade du roi lui juste avant la chanson " l'amour brille sous les étoiles " je n'avais même pas fait attention ! C 'est trop drôle !

 **Trafalgar-Anna :** Merci :)

* * *

 **Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et vos petits commentaires 3 ils me font très plaisir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 !**

 **A bientot !**

 **Mystis-Blue**


	8. L'oiseau y perd des plumes

Les jours et les nuits s'étaient succédé, aussi rapides qu'un clignement d'œil … Nuits et jours. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Le pirate ne s'y retrouvait plus.  
Toujours cette même habitude, un disque rayé qui passait encore et toujours la même chanson … Celle d'aller voir son cher et tendre petit frère en fin d'après-midi…

 _Toujours…_

Aucun mot n'était échangé entre eux. Silence pesant… Meublé que par de rares gémissements de l'un …

Doflamingo avait encore sa fuite en travers de la gorge… Comme un morceau de pomme qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler …

L'unique intérêt de le voir était pour satisfaire son appétit sexuelle que Corazon pouvait lui apporter… Il ne pensait qu'à ça … Encre et toujours… Toujours et encore… ça n'avait pas de fin, et ça n'en aurait jamais.

Maintenant, cela se passait ainsi. Aucune échappatoire… _Piégé le petit oiseau en cage_ … Et lui arracher les plumes pour le faire chanter.

Corazon n'était plus son frère, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui-même. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Doflamingo venait le visiter, il le prenait à sa guise … Comme une poupée… Il ne disait rien… Plus aucune réaction… Corazon avait perdu la tête… Peut-être était-il tombé dans la folie ?

C'est ce que son frère pensait…

Il se laissait retourner, bâillonner et attacher… La cravache le mordait souvent.

Le pirate blond pouvait assouvir tous ses fantasmes… Il avait trouvé sa muse en lui…

Doflamingo voyait cette passivité comme un abandon, un renoncement… _Doflamingo avait gagné à un jeu dont lui seul savait les règles…_

Corazon se mourait lentement, la fin sera bientôt là et Doflamingo continuait à le garder enfermé dans sa cage pour toujours et à tout jamais. Jusqu'à sa mort.

Car après tout, il n'avait plus de frère non ?

 **\- Jeune Maître ?**

Il tourna son regard vers Jora, celle-ci se trouvait en face de lui. La Familly était rassemblée dans le jardin en cette belle fin d'après-midi. Tous discutaient joyeusement autour d'une tasse de thé.

 **\- Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant Dress-Rosa ?**

Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, un léger trouble obscurcissant sa vision. Il porta son verre de rhum à sa bouche. Étant le seul à avoir pris de l'alcool, il but cul sec. Le blond avait horreur du thé…

 **\- Oui, Monnet est déjà sur place, tout se passe pour le mieux ! D'ici peu, nous pourrons reprendre votre royaume jeune maître !**

 **\- Fu fu fu ! Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ! J'ai bien fait de toute avancer.**

 **\- Nous n'avons plus personnes pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

La Familly approuva. Le blond se refit servir en alcool.

 **\- De plus nous n'avons plus la vielle Tsuru. Difficile maintenant de nous suivre sans ce mouchard de Corazon, hein doffy ?**

Trébol et sa morve qui coule étaient coller au jeune maître, son visage proche de celui du blond.

 **\- Moins près …**

L'homme morve rigola, déclenchant le rire de Buffalo et de Baby 5 qui étaient tranquillement en train de boire eux aussi leur thé sucré à mort. Ils préféraient les sodas, mais comme c'était l'après-midi « thé » ils n'avaient rien dit et s'étaient contenté de faire comme tout le monde, boire leurs thé.

Les deux gamins se firent sermonner par Jora. Celle-ci avait déformé sa tasse de thé en œuvre d'art … La table commençait aussi à se transformer …

* * *

Doflamingo était dans son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Corazon dans le port d'une ile proche, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à quelque chose…

 **\- Pourquoi quand il est tombé dans l'eau je l'ai ressenti moi aussi ?**

Il tapa du poing sur sa table.

 **\- Ce n'est pas normal !**

Les veines de sa tempe apparurent dues à l'énervement. Doflamingo tentait de se maîtriser mais en vint, il balança d'un coup de bras tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son bureau. De rage, de fureur … Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler …

 **\- Behe he he !**

Trébol était assis sur sa chaise de trèfle. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas trop près de lui, ce dit Doflamingo. Son nez coulait et bientôt sa morve allait atteindre le sol. Il essayait de ne plus y penser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**  
 **\- J'ai remarqué la dernière fois au port.**  
 **\- Et ?**

Dit le blond avec agacement.

 **\- Je t'avais prévenu quand tu avais 10 ans, l'Ito Ito No Mie est dangereux, mais son pouvoir est incommensurable…**  
 **\- Je sais, ton histoire d'âme sœur à dormir debout, c'est ça ?**  
 **\- Oui.**

Doflamingo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de dépit. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

 **\- Je vais devoir le tuer, mais si je le tue, je mourais aussi… Ce fil rouge… HAHAHAHA !**

Le blond fut pris d'hystérésis, impossible de contrôler son rire infâme. Il riait, il avait compris ! Il allait devoir garder Corazon pour toujours ! Ensemble ! Il continuerait à baiser avec lui jusqu'à la fin !

* * *

Devant la porte il attendait. Pour une fois, le blond hésitait à entrer. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Trébol il avait compris … Tout semblait clair maintenant … Il devait le faire, il allait le faire…

Doflamingo poussa la porte. Celle-ci grinça.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Uniquement éclairé par une demie-lune qui se faisait timide en cette nuit brumeuse...

Un lit trônait au milieu de la chambre, aucun autre meuble pour combler le vide. Juste une chaise pour la seule personne qui venait le visiter … Aucun bruit, si ce n'est une respiration. Et dans le noir, le long et lent mouvement du drap qui bouge, suivant la respiration de l'occupant du lit.

Il était attaché, main au sommet du lit pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Une précaution qui ne servait à rien… Depuis le temps qu'il venait visiter son lit, il ne bougeait pas…

Doflamingo sentait remué quelque chose au fond de lui… Un dégoût profond pur ce qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'il venait …

 **\- Je vais te tuer.**

La forme dans le lit bougea à peine.

 **\- Je vais te tuer !**

Dit-il plus fort. Ce qui ne fit pas bouger plus que ça Corazon.

 **\- JE VAIS TE TUER TU M ENTENDS !?**

Il s'était jeté sur le lit, secouant son jeune frère par les épaules.

 **\- Et alors ?**

Murmura faiblement Corazon.

 **\- Tu m'as déjà tué …**

Sa tête se pencha en arrière. Entre ses mains, Doflamingo senti qu'il avait perdu du poids, que la démence s'était emparé de lui. Corazón n'avait plus sa tête, ce n'était pas comme avant… Avant qu'il ne le retrouve au port, Corazon était plus combatif… Il ne se laissait pas faire, Doflamingo avait plaisir à le torturer… Mais là… C'est limite s'il n'éprouvait pas qu'un vil sentiment de dégoût et de plaisir malsain à baiser un cadavre…

 **\- Une … dernière fois…**

Corazon ouvrit les yeux, les mêmes yeux que lui, hérité d'un passé lointain maintenant _révolu_ …

Il sent les jambes de Corazon remuer sous les draps, lente et tremblante… Doflamingo n'en revenait pas… Son frère lui demandait une dernière danse ? La dernière ? Comme le dernier plaisir qu'on accordait à un condamné à mort ?

Doflamingo envoya balader les draps, laissant le corps tiède et nu de son frère. Ils étaient dans le noir, mais le pirate n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour mener la danse. D'une main habille, il détacha les mains de son frère. Elles retombèrent lourdement à coté de lui, revenant s'enlacer autour de ses épaules.

Le pirate ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus, son petit frère était en train de le déshabiller, faisant glisser son manteau de plume rose de ses épaules. Le blond l'envoya plus loin, arrachant sa chemise au passage, bientôt, rapidement il ne resta plus que son pantalon.

Il sentait son membre gonfler, devant à l'étroit…

Les chaussures valsèrent, le pantalon en toile rejoignit le sol.

Son souffle se mêla à celui de son petit frère, il prit le dessus rapidement, passant sa langue mutine dans la douche de l'autre rapidement. Sous lui, Corazon se laissa faire, gémissant et haletant à en perdre la raison.

Mais celui qui l'avait perdu c'était bien le pirate…

Il se pencha en avant, laissant ses lèvres glisser sur la peau de son frère, il descendit bas et quand il trouva ses tétons, il n'hésita pas à mordre. Durement, sauvagement comme un animal. Sa main remonta vers sa bouche, mettant deux de ses doigts dans une bouche chaude et humide.

 **\- Suce.**

Ordonna-t-il. Corazon frémit et ne se fit pas redire deux fois cet ordre. Il s'activa à sucer, plantant son regard dans celui de son frère juste éclairé par la demi-lune. Doflamingo loucha. qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **\- Ça suffit !  
**

Dit-il sèchement. Il retira ses doigts et releva le bassin de son frère avec force de son autre bras.

D'un geste il enfonça ses doigts. Corazon lâcha un gémissement qui lui hérissa les poils du dos, puis il commença à les remuer… Presque gentiment… Puis de plus en plus rapidement, en rajoutant un troisième …

Puis il arrêta, il voulait prendre son plaisir aussi… Pas que son frère…

Doflamingo présenta son membre devant ses fesses. Il le retient par les hanches, sa verge frotta ce qui l'excita davantage, puis son gland pressa contre son anus, doucement, dans un coup de hanche maîtriser, il s'enfonça en lui…

Aussitôt, le claquement répétitif combla le silence, Doflamingo culbutait son frère, ses mains étaient fermement accrochées à ses hanches, à tel point qu'il en laissa des marques…

 **\- Ha… Ha …**

Un soupire d'aisance échappa de sa bouche, couvert par les gémissements de son frère. Bientôt, la fin était pour bientôt.

 **\- Hum…**

Il prit une jambe de son frère sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se tourner de moitié. Intensifiant ses pénétrations, entrant et sortant à un rythme effréné. Sa peau se couvrit de sueur, ses muscles se tendirent.

 _Bientôt…_

Il allait …

 _Encore …_

Doflamingo donna tout, pour une dernière danse.

Il râla et une dernière fois, il éjacula. Doflamingo se retira rapidement, laissant Corazon retomber sur ses genoux, plier et haletant. Son sperme coula le long des cuisses de Corazon, son anneau de chaire ouvert, rouge et chaud. Le membre de ce dernier ne s'était pas encore libéré. Il se finit lui-même sous le regard du pirate.

Sur le dos, il regarda son petit frère retomber lui aussi, les mains couvertes de sperme. Le pirate attrapa sa main et le tira, d'un mouvement rapide, Corazon fut plus près, et sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende, il porta sa main collante à sa bouche, léchant le sperme, pendant qu'un _éclat d'argent_ traversa la pièce.

Le froid alla dans le dos de son frère, mortel et insidieux…

Sans regret…

 _Il fallait …_

 **\- Hungrrrr …**

 _Encore …_

Et un autre…

Son frère sourit.

 **\- Si c'est toi…**

 _Encore…_

 **\- Mourir m'importe peu… J'ai sauvé Law…**

 _Un autre…_

 **\- Tais-toi…**

Il sourit encore.

 **\- Pas de regret… juste … Toi…**

Il arrêta …

Du sang sorti de la bouche de Corazon qui se reprocha encore plus vers son grand frère. D'un coup, alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur lui, l'ancien marine embrassa les lèvres de son frère. Il ne resta que quelques secondes…

Des larmes coulèrent aux coins de ses yeux…

 **\- Je t'aime…**

Et les lèvres de Doflamingo furent tintées de pourpre...

* * *

Hey ! Voila l'avant dernier chapitre ! C'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire T_T Et dire que je voulais en faire un OS je me suis un peu égarée mais je suis contente au final ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me dire ! Merci à vous de me suivre et de commenter cette petite histoire !

* * *

 **Trafalgar-Anna :** Voila la suite ! :) En espérant qu'elle te plait :3

 **Aoibheal Fae :** C'est Trébol qui les a sorti de l'eau, était ce la personne à la quelle tu pensais ? Je voudrais savoir XD En vue de la fin de ce chapitre tu te doute que la fin ne sera pas jolie et surement triste... La suite pour bientôt, merci encore de tes reviews 3

 **Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos :** La voila ! :)

 **IemSmile :** Et ce chapitre là ? XD

* * *

Voila, à très bientôt pour la suite !

Mystis-Blue


	9. La Mort

_**Passage un peu choquant dans ce chapitre et aussi sortez vos mouchoirs.**_

* * *

 _« Dans le soleil couchant, les nuages semblaient former une drôle de chose, douce et vaporeuse, je te voyais voler dans le ciel comme tes oiseaux chéris… Ils avaient la couleur de Son manteau. Et je me disais que, quelque part, tu devais être là à me regarder de là-haut. Si seulement ...»_

* * *

Il l'avait fait…

Devant lui, son petit frère était en train d'agoniser, suffocant à ses files d'argent qui venait de lui transpercer le coeur… Et il dans un dernier élan de force, il lui avait soufflé les trois mots qui lui fallait… Dans un souffle …

 _Il l'avait fait_ … Corazon l'avait dit en plus … Rien de mieux…

La malédiction du fil rouge était levée !

Corazon continua à cracher son sang à demi allongé, encore fiévreux de ce qui venait de se passer… Il semblait las. _Il attendait la mort._

 **\- À Dieu…**

Doflamingo pensa… Il savait que ça allait se terminer comme ça… Il le savait et il n'a rien dit…  
Le pirate se sentit libéré, enfin, il n'avait plus besoin de garder son inutile de frère en vie pour ne pas mourir, il avait trouvé.

Trébol lui avait dit, le secret de cette malédiction. Car le fait que son âme sœur est pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui en était une… _Ce fil rouge était une malédiction…_

 **Flash Back**

 _Il prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer pour ne pas envoyer en l'air tout le mobilier de la pièce, Trébol se trouvait avec lui, calme et dégoulinant de morve, tranquillement assit sur son siège. Il renifla un grand coup._

 _\- Je connais un moyen de te débarrasser de Corazon._

 _Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà rempli à ras-bord du blond. Ses veines se gonflèrent dues à son flux sanguin, son visage devint rouge de colère. La table du bureau se prisa sous le poids de son Haki, la pièce devint lourde, impossible de respirer correctement…_

 _\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis !?_

 _Trébol croula sous le poids du Haki du Dragon céleste._

 _\- Mais… Tu m'as à peine laissez-t'en parler à l'époque …_

 _Dit l'homme morve, peu rassurer de voir dans quel état se trouvait le pirate._

 _Doflamingo quant à lui le regardait avec énervement… Heureusement qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la Familly … Heureusement qu'il était important pour lui… Sinon, il lui aurait fait sauter la tête… Et ça, Trébol l'avait bien compris._

 _\- Je te pardonne, tu ne m'as jamais déçu jusqu'à présent et c'est en partie à toi que je dois mon fruit du démon, alors maintenant, parle…_

 _Il se passa une main devant le visage, debout devant la fenêtre._

 _\- Il y a un moyen pour que la malédiction s'annule … La personne au bout du fil doit mourir… Elle doit être transpercée en plein cœur par les files du fruit et vu que c'est une âme sœur… elle droit aimer son meurtrier …_

 _Trébol n'avait pas sourcillé en lui disant cette information. Le blond sentit en lui une immense joie monté, enflamme son être. Il était le passager du grand huit que faisaient ses émotions en son intérieur. Il passait d'un état de colère intense à une hilarité …_

 _\- HA HA HA !_

 _Il rigole, le rire gras et gros à s'en décrocher la mâchoire._

 _Putain de merde ! Heureusement que c'est tombé sur Corazon ! C'est sur lui, et sur personne d'autre que cette foutue malédiction est tombé…_

 _\- Il n'y a aucun doute, ce soir, plus personne ne sera sur mon chemin !_

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Il revint à l'instant présent.

Dans la sombre chambre, il voyait le fil rouge disparaître progressivement… Il tourna son regard vers son frère, celui-ci avait les yeux ouvert, grand et brillant, coulant de larmes encore fraîches… Et pourtant, son regard vide ne laissait pas le moindre doute…

 _Il était mort._

Corazon était mort.

Bientôt, son corps sera aussi froid que du marbre, et la rigidité cadavérique le rendrait dur, pensa son frère.

Il était mort, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir… Doflamingo venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, son frère ne pourrait plus lui nuire de quelque façon que ce soit. Il ne ressentait rien. C'était son frère qui était couché à coté de lui... Pas un vulgaire humain à la vie insignifiante…

 **\- Corazon … ?**

Rossinante ne répondrait plus maintenant… Et pourtant, Doflamingo passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore coller à son front...

Il avait été sa monture lors de nombreuses chevauchés sous les étoiles… Un homme peut être illettré et gauche, _un cheval de bas-rand comparer à lui… ***1**_

Plus jamais il ne lui répondra…

Pourtant… Pour qu'il est réussi à le tuer aussi facilement, Doflamingo se dit qu'il avait dû vraiment l'aimer…

Maintenant il comprenait… Son frère n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Mais pas lui. Il était un homme, cruel et sans aucun sentiment humain pour ses paires… Heureusement que ça avait été Corazon, Doflamingo ne pouvait pas être aussi sûr de son amour que lui.

 **\- Merci mon frère.**

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il rit.

Il venait de tuer la dernière personne de sa famille.

Et il n'avait aucun remords. Ni tristesse. Insensible et démoniaque.

Il était un monstre, un démon. Pourtant au fond de lui, il avait aimé Rossinante. À sa façon _à la façon d'un monstre._

Le bond se leva, jetant la couverture sur son frère. Il prit soin de se rhabiller, mettant son pantalon et ses chaussures. Sa chemise étant déchirée, il la laissa. Il enfila son manteau rose sans rien en dessous. Avant de refermer la porte de la pièce, il s'arrêta.

 **\- Dit bonjours à Mère de ma part.**

Car pour lui, Corazon ne pouvait qu'aller au Paradis.

 _La porte se referma._

* * *

 **Quelques années plus tard…**

Sur île de Spider Miles à North Blue, ce qui fut autrefois le QG de la Don Quijote Familly.  
Il marchait dans la neige avec difficulté. Il s'était volontairement éloigné de la ville, cherchant ce que lui avait indiqué les habitants de l'île : une tombe sans nom, juste une pierre à la forme étrange de cœur, pour indication.

D'après les gens, elle était non loin d'un arbre. Les oiseaux chantaient toujours.

Bientôt il approcha. La longue marche ne l'avait pas épuisé, il était même impatient d'y arriver. Il devait remercier quelqu'un.

Un arbre, immense et solitaire, à l'écart de la forêt, près de la falaise.

L'inconnu s'arrêta devant. Elle était bien là. La mousse verte avait recouvert la pierre, mais elle gardait sa forme de coeur malgré les quelques années qui étaient passées. Le jeune homme posa son arme sur le tronc, et il caressa de ses doigts la pierre froide là ou la mousse ne poussait pas.

 **\- Enfin… Après avoir cherché, je t'ai trouvé…**

Les oiseaux chantaient au-dessus de sa tête et une brise douce et fraîche passa dans ses cheveux. Il mit son autre main sur sa tête pour rattraper son bonnet.

Il resta silencieux un long moment.

 **\- Je vais l'arrêter, et te venger car je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi.**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

 **\- Tu m'as sauvé Cora-San… Je vis maintenant.**

 _« Merci, du fond du cœur._ _»_

Le vent souffla plus fort.

 **\- Je dois y aller, Ils m'attendent.**

Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur la pierre tombale, du bout des lèvres, il embrassa la pierre.

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

L'inconnu reprit son Nodashi et le plaça sur son épaule. Il adressa une dernière pensée à Corazon.

 _« J'aurais dû prendre des fleurs..._ »

Alors qu'il se détournait, une image du blond refit surface.

 _« Ne coupe pas les fleurs, elles sont si belles, je préfère les oiseaux, laisse les chanter »_

Il se retourna vers la tombe, bouleversé d'avoir entendu sa voix…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sous l'arbre se trouvait Rossinante assit et souriant, il avait quelques oiseaux avec lui. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Puis, il disparut, s'évaporant dans l'air…

Il voulut l'appeler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Avec peine, il retourna vers son sous-marin ou les membres de son équipage l'attendaient. Il était temps d'aller sur Grand Line.

Et Law était plus qu'impatient.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'ai été heureuse de la partager avec vous !

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, suivit et favoris !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé de cette fin, en tout cas moi je l'aime bien XD Même si elle est triste. J'ai été crue dans la descriptions, j'espère ne pas en avoir choqué.

*1 : Allusion au cheval Rossinante de Don Quichotte, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre : Don Quichotte de Miguel De Cervantes Y Saavedra. 

**Aoibheal Fae :** Ha, désolée de te rendre triste avec cette fin là :( J'essaie de me rattraper un peu en adoucissant la fin, mais je voulais vraiment que l'histoire colle avec celle original du coup, je savais déjà que j'allais pas faire une happy end. Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'est suivie jusqu'au bout ! Et je te remercie, tes commentaires mon encouragé !

PS : Je m'étais trompé, une erreur de ma part, je devait penser à la scène et du coup j'ai mis ça, mais je vient de corriger pour le coup :p Vraiment merci de m'avoir fait remarquer l'incohérence !

 **Mavolo Kovu Regulus Dominos** : Très contente que la fin du chapitre 8 te plaise :) Je me suis posé la question oui ou non je met la dernière partie de ce chapitre là. Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **IemSmile** : Ho thank you very much ! :)

* * *

Bon he bien c'est la fin de l'aventure.

A bientot dans une nouvelle histoire ! XD

Prenez soins de vous,

Mystis Blue


End file.
